sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Kroll
| birth_place = New York City, U.S. | alma_mater = Georgetown University | occupation = | parents = Jules Kroll | yearsactive = 2004–present | website = }} Nicholas Kroll (born June 5, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, writer, and producer. He is best known for his role as Rodney Ruxin in the FX/FXX comedy series The League, and for creating and starring in the Comedy Central series Kroll Show and the Netflix series Big Mouth. He has had supporting roles in films such as I Love You, Man, Date Night, Get Him to the Greek, Dinner for Schmucks, and A Good Old Fashioned Orgy and more prominent roles in films such as Adult Beginners, Joshy, My Blind Brother, Sausage Party, Loving, Sing, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, The House, Uncle Drew, and Operation Finale. Early life and education Kroll was born in New York State, and raised in Rye, New York. He is the son of Lynn and Jules Kroll, a businessman who founded Kroll Inc., a corporate investigations and risk consulting firm. The youngest child in the family, he has a brother, Jeremy, and two sisters, Vanessa and Dana. He grew up in a Conservative Jewish family, and attended the Solomon Schechter School of Westchester. He went on to high school at Rye Country Day School. During this time, he also briefly attended The Mountain School in Vermont where he developed his fondness for hiking. In 2001, Kroll graduated from Georgetown University. He described himself as "a history major, and I minored in art and Spanish, but I found myself gravitating toward media studies as time went on."Kroll in Career Early in his career, Kroll contributed writing for Comedy Central's Chappelle's Show and MTV's Human Giant. In November and December 2008, he toured with Aziz Ansari on his Glow in the Dark comedy tour in the United States. Kroll's live work is a mix of standup, sketch and characters. In 2011, Comedy Central aired his stand-up special Thank You Very Cool. He has studied and performed regularly at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater in NYC and LA and co-hosted the stand-up show Welcome to Our Week with Jessi Klein. He is well-known as a performer for his characters such as Bobby Bottleservice, who has been featured in a number of online videos for the Funny or Die website, including the Ed Hardy Boyz and an audition tape for the MTV show Jersey Shore. Other characters include Ref Jeff and Fabrice Fabrice, and Gil Faizon of The Oh, Hello Show, who he created with writing partner John Mulaney. His character work features prominently in Kroll Show, a sketch comedy show on Comedy Central. Kroll was honored with the Breakout Star of the Year award from the 2013 Just For Laughs Comedy Festival in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. In recent years, Kroll has taken several non-comedic acting roles, such as that of Bernie Cohen in Loving and Rafi Eitan in Operation Finale, both historical drama films. He also co-created and stars in the animated series Big Mouth on Netflix. ''The Oh, Hello Show'' Most recently, Kroll toured the U.S. alongside John Mulaney in a show called Oh, Hello, with both in character as Gil Faizon and George St. Geegland, respectively. The show premiered on Broadway on September 23, 2016 and ran for six months to positive reviews. The Broadway performance was filmed and released on Netflix in 2017. Television Kroll's first significant career success came when he co-starred in the ABC sitcom ''Cavemen'', based on the Geico-insurance TV-commercial characters. Although the show was cancelled after seven episodes, he called his role “the most important experience of my professional career”. He went on to VH1's Best Week Ever, and to guest-starring roles on Parks and Recreation, Community, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, and New Girl. He made appearances on numerous Comedy Central series such as Reno 911!,WTF with Marc Maron - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_frQMqxdvUw John Oliver's New York Stand Up Show, and The Benson Interruption, both performing as himself and in character. Kroll had a starring role as Rodney Ruxin in the FXX comedy series The League, which aired October 29, 2009 to December 9, 2015. Concurrently, he created and starred in his own Comedy Central sketch series, Kroll Show, which aired January 16, 2013 to March 24, 2015. Kroll has a recurring role on Childrens Hospital on Adult Swim. His voice work includes the character Stu on the HBO animated series The Life & Times of Tim, as well as Andrew LeGustambos, the flamboyant, bisexual drama teacher in the animated Fox comedy series Sit Down, Shut Up. voiced to sound like a "modern day Snagglepuss", and as Reuben Grinder in the PBS Kids GO! series WordGirl. Kroll was one of the roasters on the Comedy Central Roast of James Franco. In 2017, Kroll co-created, wrote, and starred in Big Mouth, an animated television show on Netflix. The show features the experiences of a group of 7th graders in the throes of puberty. Two of the main characters are based on, and named after, Kroll and his best friend from childhood, Andrew Goldberg. The second season premiered on October 5, 2018. Film Kroll starred in A Good Old Fashioned Orgy and had supporting roles in comedy films such as Sausage Party, Sing, Dinner For Schmucks, Date Night, Get Him to the Greek, Adventures of Power, and I Love You Man. In 2017, Kroll had a voice role as villainous mad scientist Professor Poopypants in the DreamWorks animated superhero film Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Although many critics only either mentioned his character in passing, some pointing out his similarities with Albert Einstein, or his "committed" performance, Matt Zoller Seitz took particular note of his performance, praising it as "irrepressibly silly" with "an orange juice spit-take voice". Seitz further stated that "the way Kroll savors every syllable of his alternately peevish, self-pitying and nonsensical dialogue—aided mightily by the animators, who've given the character a fireplug body and a waddling walk—transforms the ridiculous into the sublime." Book * Personal life In May 2013, Kroll began dating comedian and actress Amy Poehler. Kroll is mentioned several times in her 2014 memoir, Yes Please. They ended their relationship in 2015. Filmography Accolades References External links *Official website * *Nick Kroll on Funny or Die * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Jewish descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:Jewish male comedians Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:Male actors from New York (state) Category:People from Rye, New York Category:Rye Country Day School alumni Category:Comedians from New York (state) Category:Jewish comedians Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers Category:21st-century American comedians